The great escape
by munchinmonster
Summary: After escaping Hogwarts Sirius finds out about Harry's living arrangements and decides to 'rescue' Harry and give him a summer worth remembering, what he didn't count on was being captured by annoyed veela, facing a horde of inferi and being chased by an irate Korean hit-wizard.


**A/N: Before I begin this story I would just like to say to those that have me on author alert and read my other story that I have not forgotten about it nor have I abandoned it and it shall be updated very soon.**

**Two of my favourite stories on this site are 'Make a wish' by Rorschach's Blot and 'Bungle in the jungle' by jbern. They are both 'Harry travels the world and gains some real world experience' fics. The downside to theses stories, in my opinion, is that they are set after Harry's 5****th**** year, which means that Sirius is dead. As Sirius is my favourite character out of the HP universe I decided to write a Harry leaves the UK fic where it is set before Sirius dies and where it is him who takes Harry across the world instead of Harry having the idea to travel himself.**

**So if you end up liking this story and haven't read those two stories then I highly recommend them as they are probably two of the best stories on this site.**

**I'm not sure when the summer holidays starts for Hogwarts so I'm starting the story on the 15****th**** June and having Harry at the Dursley's for a week prior to that.**

**Summary: After escaping Hogwarts Sirius finds out about Harry's living arrangements and decides to 'rescue' Harry and give him a summer worth remembering, what he didn't count on was being captured by annoyed veela, facing a horde of inferi and being chased by an irate Korean hit-wizard.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter universe, which means I make absolutely no profit from this story. All characters and other stuff you recognise belong to the wonderful J K Rowling, I have just stolen them and am playing with them and twisting them for my own amusement.**

**-HP-**

Chapter 1

"Are you sure Moony?" Sirius asked with a concerned expression.

"Padfoot, look at it logically. He is extremely short and skinny for his age. He comes to Hogwarts wearing clothes that are many sizes too big for him. He was practically jumping up and down with glee when you asked him if he wanted to live with you. Not one bit of hesitation, he was ready to leave his family and never turn back. Those are not signs of a loving home and family. I'm not saying Harry has been abused but I can pretty much guarantee that he is being neglected, at a minimum. We need to go and talk to his aunt and uncle, make sure that they know someone is watching out for Harry and that they will have someone to answer to if he is not treated properly." Remus said.

"Screw that Moony, I am not having him live with those bastards one more minute if they are treating him like that."

"What other options are there?"

"He can come live with me, I may be a fugitive and cannot take him out without wearing some strong glamour's but at least he will be somewhere where he is loved and feels safe."

"And what house shall you live in? I know for a fact your mother's house is in no way suitable for someone as young or as accident prone as Harry, plus it must be a dump, she died almost eight years ago and no one has lived there since."

"We can clean it out. With three of us it should take no more than a few weeks, even with Harry having limited knowledge of magic."

"Sirius I can't. You know I have several jobs lined up already and cannot back out of them."

"We can come with you; while you work I can give Harry a holiday he will not forget. If his family is as bad as you think they are then I'm pretty sure he has never had a holiday before. While we are away I can have several house elves sort out the house so that it is habitable for when we get back."

"You can't be serious. My job is not some safe desk job. People get killed doing it, and often."

"Of course I'm Sirius. Is it as dangerous as facing off against 100 dementors or fighting the dark lord?"

"It can be sometimes, although I have never faced that sort of challenge before it does not mean that it isn't there."

"We'll be there to protect Harry, plus, I don't plan to take him to all of you job. While you are out working I plan to show him the sites and beaches worth seeing."

"Ok… ok Sirius, but I get final say on when you take Harry and leave, there are aspects of my job I would not like him to see."

"Great, let's go and get him."

"Not right now Padfoot, we need to plan this. Professor Dumbledore will not like us taking Harry and will attempt to stop us. We need to arrange this perfectly so that we are out of the country before he even knows Harry is missing."

**-HP-**

15th June 1994 – 11.55pm

Harry was lying in bed just staring up at the ceiling of his room. It was coming close to midnight and he was having trouble sleeping. He'd been having trouble sleeping since the night he and Hermione had rescued Sirius from the dementors kiss. He was worried and slightly in a sulk. He was worried because while he knew his godfather had managed to get away, he didn't know where he was and was constantly listening to the news as well as reading the newspaper in case Sirius had been captured. He was also in a bit of a funk because he had to come back to the Dursley's. For a few glorious hours Harry had thought that he finally found family who loved him and that he could move away from the Dursley's and have a place to call home where he could live happily.

Harry woke up from his thoughts as he heard the door downstairs closing quietly. Whoever it was wanted to move quietly but Harry knew that all three Dursley's were asleep because he could hear their snoring. Whoever it was didn't live here. Harry picked up his glasses and wand off the bedside table as he heard the person creeping up the stairs. "Which room is Harry's?" Harry heard a familiar voice say.

"I don't know Padfoot, look in all the rooms." A second person who Harry recognised as Professor Lupin replied.

Harry heard a door open before someone gasped in shock. "Moony." Padfoot said in a stage whisper. "Look at the size of this whale, this can't be Harry, there is no way he has gotten this big in only two weeks."

Harry couldn't help but laugh and he heard the movement in the hallway stop. "I think I've found his room." Moony said before opening Harry's door.

"Hi Professor Lupin." Harry said with a smile which turned into a full blown grin when Sirius strolled into the room.

"Hey pup, how have ya been?" Sirius said rather loudly.

"Pup?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, pup, that's what I used to call you when you were a little diddy baby thing. Pup!" Sirius smile grew even bigger as he said the last 'pup'.

"While it's great to see you do you think you could talk a bit quieter, I don't want uncle Vernon to wake up?"

"Don't worry about that, I put a silencing spell over the other bedrooms."

"While I'm glad to see you, what are you doing here?"

"Hear that Moony. No 'hey Sirius, how are you' just be quiet and why are you here. Kids these days, so ungrateful. We've come to bust him out of here and he treats us like this." Sirius said while trying to push out a fake tear but failing because he was a bit too giddy to see his Godson and commit what could technically be called kidnap.

"Hey, I said I was glad to see you, it is just a bit of a surprise, that's all." Harry said trying to defend himself. "Plus, isn't it some sort of criminal offence to sneak into a teenage boy's room?"

"You're not a teenager yet Harry; you need to wait until the end of next month for that."

"That kind of makes it a bit worse Padfoot." Moony said in an attempt to add his thoughts.

"Says the man who helped me break in." Sirius replied before turning back to Harry. "Ok pup, we haven't got long. Pack as much into your trunk as quickly as you can and send your beautiful owl off to stay with that cute friend of yours. We need to get out of here quickly before Dumbledore becomes aware that we are here and trying to get you out."

"Wait, what?" Harry said as confusion set in.

"We'll explain everything after we've left but we need to go and quickly. We're taking you away from your aunt and uncle and then we're taking you on holiday. Then once my house is fixed up we can come back and spend the rest of the summer break there. But we need to move fast as Dumbledore doesn't actually know we're doing this as he wouldn't approve and will try to stop us." Sirius explained.

"Really?!" Harry exclaimed as his face lit up. "Give me two minutes."

With that Harry began running around the room throwing everything that he had taken out of his trunk during the week back in. Luckily he had only been back one week so it wasn't a lot of stuff. He grabbed a quill, some ink and a sheet of parchment from his desk and began writing.

_Dear Hermione_

He managed to write before turning back to face Sirius. "Can I tell her I am going with you?" He asked.

"Yeah, best not to let Dumbledore tell her you are missing and have her worry." Sirius replied.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am going to stay with Sirius for the holiday, would you look after Hedwig for me please?_

_Harry_

_P.S: Don't tell Professor Dumbledore that I've gone to stay with Sirius, he will most likely try and stop it and force me to remain with the Dursley's._

Harry folded the note before attaching it to Hedwig's leg. "Can you give this to Hermione and stay with her for the holiday? Can you ensure that she doesn't get this until at least tomorrow evening?" Harry asked his extremely smart familiar.

Hedwig gave him a gentle nip on the finger before flying out of the window.

"I'm ready." Harry said turning toward his Godfather.

"Ok, just need to apply a few glamour charms to both you and Sirius before we head off to Gringotts." Moony said while waving his wand in front of Harry.

Harry's hair turned a brown colour before growing so that it covered his scar and his eyes changed to a chocolate brown colour as well. Remus then turned his wand onto Sirius and made the same changes to him so that if anybody saw them they would think that they were father and son. Once that was done he shrunk Harry's trunk and put it into his pocket before walking out of the bedroom door and heading for the stairs.

The walk to Gringotts was uneventful. There were only a few people in the leaky cauldron at this time of night and most of them had enough to drink that they didn't even know that the three of them had walked through the bar. The walk through the alley was even quieter. Not a shop was open or a shopper in sight. There was some noise and light coming from Knockturn alley but the three kept clear of it and headed towards Gringotts. Once inside they noticed that while there were a few people in the bank they kept themselves covered up and to themselves. There were only a few tellers open but considering that the bank was far from busy it didn't matter much and the three still got to see a teller without having to wait.

"Yes." The goblin teller said without looking up at the three.

"Padfoot here to pick up a pre-arranged package." Sirius said.

The Goblin teller looked up when he said that before indicating for them to follow him. He led them off the main banking floor and down several corridors before stopping beside a door. "Wait in here, Baretooth will be along shortly with your package." The goblin said while opening the door.

The three walked into the room and the goblin waited for them to walk a few paces in before closing the door and walking away. The room was not as grand as the main banking floor and had plain stone walls with a sofa against one wall and a table with two chairs against another. The three went and sat on the sofa while waiting for Baretooth.

"Baretooth, Griphook. Goblins kind of have weird names. I guess it is a cultural thing, ours must sound weird to them as well." Harry said while thinking out loud.

"That is their battle names." Remus replied and when he saw the confused look on Harry's face he continued. "Every goblin is trained as a warrior, whether they stay as one or go into banking, curse breaking or whatever else they all receive warrior training through their young years, what we call our teenage years. Once their training is complete they get a battle name given to them by their trainers based on their fighting style."

"That is correct." Baretooth said while walking into the room. "It is surprising for one to be that knowledgeable on us goblins just as surprising as it is for one to ask such questions."

"I was just curious." Harry replied.

"That is a good thing. One should always question what one sees especially if it is about something they have no or little knowledge of." Baretooth said before turning to Sirius. "Mr. Black, I have your package right here, it contains everything you asked for minus the tracking rings. Unfortunately we did not have enough time to complete it alongside the other items you requested but I can have it ready and delivered to the nearest Gringotts to you within two days at no extra charge or we can owl it to you but that will incur a delivery charge."

"We shall be in Bangkok in two days time and I can easily collect it from the nearest Gringotts." Sirius replied.

"Very well. In the package we have both muggle and wizarding passports for the three of you in the names given to us. While these will fool the human authorities they will not fool any of the other races out there so if you enter another races territory then I suggest using your real identities. This also carries driving licences and portkey creation licences for both Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin although they are in the names of your fake identities. These are accepted the world over except for the United States, for some reason they will only allow people to create portkeys if they have a US licence. There are three money bags in there tied to the Black family vault and they will remove any currency. Please be aware that there is a five Knut charge for every time the money bags are used and we shall remove that directly from your vault. Lastly there are three pairs of contact lens in there, these will adapt to fit any prescription and carry the enhancements that you requested Mr. Black."

"Thank you. What about the travel arrangements?"

"I have booked three first class tickets to Bangkok through muggle means. You will be flying out from Manchester airport at 7AM this morning, so that gives you six hours to get there. Muggles are awkward with their international travel and you will be required to turn up several hours early. Are there any questions or is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I am assuming that there are instructions on how to use the contact lens in the package."

"Yes there are."

"Thank you Baretooth, you have been tremendously helpful."

"I shall leave you now so you can sort through the package. When you are ready to leave just leave the room and the guard outside will escort you back to the main banking floor."

After saying that Baretooth placed the package on the table and left the room. Sirius got up from the sofa and went over and opened the package to look through it and sort the items out. He split the items and put them into three piles.

"Err, is now a good time to discuss what is going on?" Harry asked.

"Sorry pup, yes we can talk about it now. We've got a few hours before we need to catch our plane. A few days back I was talking to Remus and he explained about your living arrangements and how he didn't think you we being treated right or that you enjoyed it. Add that to our discussion a few weeks back and we couldn't just leave you there. I was going to have us live at my house but at the moment it needs a lot of work done so while that work is being done we are going to leave the country and have a holiday."

"You mean like beaches, ice cream and hot weather?" Harry asked a bit too innocently.

"Yeah pup, just like that and a lot more. Moony has a few jobs lined up in several countries so we shall travel with him and at some points we shall help with his work and at others we will leave him to it and enjoy beaches, exploring new cities and whatever else we can think off."

"That's great, but why do we need fake passports? I can understand you needing them as you're still a wanted fugitive, but why do Professor Lupin and I need them?"

"We're meant to leave you at the Dursley's. Dumbledore wants you there for some reason and will not let you stay with us. Once he finds out that we have taken you he will try to find you so we need to leave our old names behind for now and travel as different people."

"Won't this cause problems for you when I need to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Most definitely, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't do it. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now let us focus on the fantastic holiday we've got lined up."

"Padfoot, give him the contacts." Moony added while walking up to the table.

"Here Harry, take off you glasses and put these on." Sirius said while handing Harry a pair of contact lens. "These will be better for you then those glasses and help you hide your identity. Everyone know Harry Potter wears glasses. These contacts will change so that you can see perfectly and they will change colour so it looks like you have a different eye colour as you green eyes kind of stand out."

"How do I put them in?" Harry asked.

"Both Moony and I have a pair as well, watch how I do it."

Sirius put in his pair of contact lens slowly and made sure that Harry could see him do it. Once he was done he watched Harry put his in to make sure he did it right.

"Wow, these are much better than my glasses. I can see everything perfectly now, before things in the distance were slightly blurry but now I make out the individual stones on the wall."

"Your glasses were probably the wrong prescription type for you then. Now to change you eye colour you need to close your eyes and think of the colour you want, for now change them to brown."

Harry closes his eyes and though of changing them to brown and when he opened his eyes back up the contacts had changed so it looked like he had brown eyes.

"Perfect Harry, now let's get everything together and head off to the airport, we have a plane to catch."

**-HP-**

Several hours later Harry was sitting on a plane waiting for it to take off. Sirius had allowed Harry to sit by the window, he had pretty much insisted on it and Harry couldn't move his eyes away from it as they taxied away from the terminal and along the runway. Without warning Harry was thrown back into his seat as the aircraft picked up speed and took off.

Harry was completely mesmerised by it. He could see the city becoming smaller and smaller by the second. Already people and cars looked as small as ants and the buildings became smaller and smaller as the aircraft gained altitude. It was a clear morning and there was not a cloud in the sky which meant that Harry could see the countryside spread out for miles. It was a view that had captivated him and he didn't want to look away.

Remus gave Sirius a little nudge and pointed towards Harry. Sirius looked towards Harry and grinned at what his Godson was doing. "I hope you don't plan to spend the whole flight glued to the window." He laughed.

"Not the whole flight, how long is it anyway?" Harry asked turning away from the window and facing Sirius.

"About 11 to 12 hours." Sirius replied.

"And how long will we be spending in Bangkok?"

"A couple of days. We're only there while Moony gets the details for his job and meets up with his team. I'll also be getting surgery done while there that way I don't have to rely on glamour charms to hide who I am."

"Won't plastic surgery take more than a few days to recover from?"

"Yes but I'm not letting the muggles mess around with my face. I'm going to a magical cosmetic healer. New face, no plastic and only a day to heal properly. Much better than the muggle alternative. Now Harry, we've had a long night and we're going to be on the go from as soon as we land so the best thing to do would be to get some sleep while we're on the plane as we don't want to be falling asleep once we're there."

"That won't be a problem, I'm already tired and I've already gone 24 hours without any sleep."

With that said Harry turned back around to look out the window and he could see that they were already flying over the sea.

**-HP-**

Many miles north in an old castle in Scotland an elderly man was just waking up from a rather peaceful sleep. After completely his morning ritual he left his bed chamber and enter his office to be greeted by his familiar. "Good morning Fawkes." Professor Dumbledore said while scratching his familiar behind his ears.

Dumbledore then left his office in search of some breakfast completely missing that several of his charmed objects, which he had tied to a certain green eyed student of his, had stopped working.


End file.
